As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software resources that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems. An information handling system can include virtual machines that run operating systems and applications on a common host system.
A database system normally includes an organization of collected data, referred to as the database, and an associated package of programs referred to as the database management system (DBMS), for creating, maintaining, manipulating, and using the database. Users of the database system interact with the database via the DBMS to make queries to the database. The performance, availability, and throughput of the database system can depend on the nature of the queries.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.